


Hello

by Ahza_Moncha



Series: What is a soulmate? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Lucius is a good friend, M/M, Multi, Other, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus Snape is loved, Sorry for dragging you into this, Welcome to our world Grail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahza_Moncha/pseuds/Ahza_Moncha
Summary: The first time they meet, there are no, sparks, no shocks, no fireworks, there isn't even a hello.But at least Grail sees something he never expected
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Grail Ashford, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Series: What is a soulmate? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hello

He had been sitting at the bottom of the entrance hall stairs when they met for the first time.

Severus had been a tiny first year, in his ragged school robes, pushing close to the 9pm curfews for first years. If anyone had asked him, he wouldn’t have had an answer as to why he was there.

Grail Ashford had been a seventh year, Hufflepuff, head boy getting ready to start his rounds when he noticed the lone Slytherin in the darkened halls on his own.

At first, he had been confused, he of course knew who the boy was, Severus Snape.

Even though they had nothing in common everyone had heard of the intelligent, sharp-mouthed boy who stood up to the four Gryffindors but with all of that Grail had never seen him alone.

Either he was with the red-headed girl or Lucius, but he was rarely alone. Why was he sat on the foot of the steps at this time?

He approached the boy and although he tried to be quiet the boy had already spotted him and watched him as he got closer

“Are you alright?” the seventh year asked

Severus looked at him and stopped at his yellow robes but where Grail expected a sneer, after all Hufflepuff was barely the most respected house, Severus nodded and stood up.

“Took a walk, looking for the bald-head boy, guess he’s in the common room”

Grail had never been more confused, who was the bald-head boy? If they were in the same common room, why not search there?

Before he could say anything, a voice rang out from behind.

Lucius Malfoy. 

Although Grail was a good foot taller, two classes ahead, AND head boy, Lucius still looked at him like HE was a rowdy first year.

“Severus, where have you been?” Lucius asked, sounding and looking relieved that he had finally found his charge. Severus ignored his question entirely and began pulling him towards their common room.

“I didn’t break any rules did I, Lu-Lu? Now come see what I found”

As they disappeared towards the dungeons, Grail was left standing in the darkened halls alone, in shock.

Two weeks ago, if anyone had told him he would ever see Lucius look at someone so fondly, or even the Snape boy smile so wide, he would have laughed.

“I should stop listening to stereotypes” he murmured to himself.


End file.
